Poorly Kitty
by SpangleBangle
Summary: Anthro-Clashshipping. Poor Kitty!Yami's not feeling well :C


Warning: Contains Anthro-lemon. Don't like, don't read.

Clashshipping anthro, yay :) What? It's fun *cowers in ShameCupboard* . Oh yeah, I call Yami Marik Melvin again. Whenever I write him, I automatically write him as Melvin. This is what YGOTAS has done to my brain, and I wouldn't change it for the world ^^

I want to claim Kitty!Yami as my own little pet, but I don't think he counts as an OC, unfortunately. All characters (c) Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Melvin locked the door behind him, juggling his shopping bags.<p>

"Kitty, I've got you a present," He called, setting the bags down. He waited for a moment, then frowned. Usually whenever he walked in the door Yami would do his best to trip him up by bounding up and winding around his feet, demanding to be petted.

"Kitty?" He called, wondering if his Neko pet was asleep. He looked in all the rooms and under every pile of clothes and bedding, but couldn't find him. Melvin sighed and walked into his bedroom, thinking Yami had probably snuck in there while he was out.

Yami was sprawled face down on the floor, tail limp and dull-looking. It was the limpness that worried Melvin the most, though; even while sleeping, Yami had a rather hyperactive tail. Melvin quickly crouched by him and falteringly checked his pulse. It was fast and irregular. He heaved a sigh of relief and gathered Yami into his arms, wondering why he wasn't asleep on the bed, where there was plenty of bedding to make a nest.

"Kitty," Melvin sang softly, gently stroking his Neko ears. They twitched a little and Yami made a quiet meow noise, blinking awake. "Wake up, Kitty."

Yami yawned and snuggled closer, eyelids heavy. He didn't look very alert and shivered slightly.

Melvin hugged him closer and ran a hand down Yami's back to the end of his spine, just shy of the base of his limp tail. "Are you alright?"

Yami didn't reply, surprisingly. He just shivered again and seemed to doze.

"No Kitty, wake up," Melvin said, lifting his chin. "Why were you on the floor? Why aren't you moving your tail?"

"I don't know," Yami slurred, head drooping exhaustedly onto Melvin's shoulder.

Melvin fought down his anxiety. "Are you hungry? Do you need some milk? Would Kitty like a nice saucer of milk, hm?"

"No," Yami mumbled.

Melvin bit his lip and bundled Yami up in a fluffy blanket. He didn't protest, which only worried Melvin more. "Refusing milk? That's not like you."

He stood up with his Kitty bundle and started jogging out of the room and towards the doctor's clinic around the corner. Yami fell asleep on the way, seemingly unable to keep his eyes open.

The receptionist in the clinic told them to wait, not even batting an eyelid and the dark tail with a pink tip trailing out of the bundle in Melvin's arms.

Melvin cradled his pet on the seats, holding his tail off the floor and lightly stroking his face. Yami drifted in and out of dozing, mumbling occasionally but it was nothing coherent. One of Yami's paw-hands clutched at Melvin's shirt, claws digging into his chest a little.

After some time, the receptionist looked over. "Doctor Wheeler will see you now."

Melvin carried Yami into the doctor's room, sitting with him on the patient's bed.

"What seems to be the problem?" the doctor said, tying her long red hair out of her face. She apparently didn't notice the tail.

"He can't stay awake, and he's gone all limp. He's also refusing milk." Melvin pushed the blanket back so she could see Yami's face.

It was at this point she noticed the tail and ears.

"You should have taken him to the vet," she frowned.

"He's only part Neko," Melvin said, fondling Yami's ears affectionately. Yami blinked up at him sleepily. "And besides, he doesn't get on with the vet."

"Why ever not? He seems perfectly docile to me."

"He doesn't like people except me to touch his Neko parts, and the vet just insists on treating him like a cat and not a person. It was closer here, and it seemed like an emergency. Would you at least take a look at him? Please?"

She sighed and wheeled her chair over, raising an eyebrow but not commenting as Melvin unwrapped Yami to show he was just wearing a collar and some underwear.

"He won't wear anything more," Melvin said defensively. "He just rips it off."

"I didn't say anything," She said calmly, opening Yami's eyes and peering inside his mouth. Yami snapped at her slightly but Melvin stroked his ears soothingly until he calmed down, flopping in Melvin's arms.

"I need to take a look in his ears," she said, hoisting some sort of coned instrument. Yami was awake enough to hear that and mewled tiredly, ears flicking down and huddling into Melvin's chest.

"Now don't be difficult, Kitty," Melvin said gently, stroking his back. "I'll make sure she doesn't hurt them."

Reluctantly Yami flicked his ears back up and the doctor carefully put the device in as Melvin cupped the large fluffy ear between his hands, holding it still and making sure the doctor didn't touch it. They repeated the process with the other and Yami huffed unhappily, drifting off again.

"What's he eaten recently?" The doctor asked.

"Some milk and water, a bit of cat-food with fish in, not much else. Well, I was out just before I found him, and he might have got something else then but I doubt it. He's usually very well behaved, and he's not stupid enough to just eat something he found on the floor."

Yami sneezed unexpectedly, shivering.

"I'll listen to his breathing, see if he's got an infection," Doctor Wheeler said, getting her stethoscope from around her neck.

Yami flinched and yowled at the coldness of the metal, though he settled as Melvin hugged him gently around the waist, stroking his tail with one hand. The doctor made a spinning motion with one hand and Melvin effortlessly held Yami up, turning him to straddle his hips so Doctor Wheeler could listen to Yami's breathing with the piece on his back, to see if there was any change. Yami put his arms around Melvin's neck and licked his cheek. Melvin chuckled and nuzzled his neck, knowing what Yami was thinking about as they sat close like this. Yami's tail twitched but he couldn't seem to lift it. Melvin frowned anxiously.

Doctor Wheeler sat back in her chair and Melvin lifted Yami to sit forwards again, hugging him closely. Yami rested his head on Melvin, eyes heavy and tired-looking.

"It seems like he's got a bit of flu," she said calmly. "It should pass in a little while. Just keep him warm and fed, with plenty of liquids and he'll be fine."

"Why is he so weak and tired?" Melvin asked, not completely reassured.

"His Neko body probably isn't used to fighting off human viruses like this. He'll be fine, don't worry."

"Are there any drugs you can give him?"

She frowned. "I've no idea what would be a safe dosage. Sorry, you'll have to either go see the vet or just bear with the symptoms."

At the mention of the V word Yami came awake and hissed, tail fluffing up and ears pointing forward. Melvin sighed and petted him reassuringly until he settled, snuggling contentedly and drifting asleep again. Curiously, Melvin lightly squeezed the tip of Yami's tail. Yami purred loudly even though he was asleep. Melvin smiled, reassured.

"That's…" Doctor Wheeler said, struggling to be professional, and losing. "That's _adorable_."

"I know, right?" Melvin grinned at her over the top of Yami's head. He fondly wrapped Yami up in the blanket again, tucking his tail in, and walked out, thanking Doctor Wheeler for her time.

When they got back to Melvin's apartment Yami woke up enough to see the bags by the door.

"Oh yeah, I got you a present at the store," Melvin said, carrying Yami into the bedroom and setting him down carefully on the bed.

Yami purred sleepily and snuggled down into the messy bedding, making a nest for himself. "What did you get?"

Melvin leaned down and kissed Yami's shoulder, covering him over with the blanket so he wouldn't catch cold. "Get better and you can see." He tucked Yami's tail around his body, just like Yami would have done if he wasn't so weak.

"You can come in my nest too, if you like," Yami yawned, hugging his tail.

Melvin lay down next to Yami, flattered and pleased. Usually Yami liked to snuggle in his nests by himself or else make Melvin his nest. He was careful not to disturb the order of the sheets and hugged Yami, one hand stroking his stomach. Yami slept happily in his arms as Melvin kept stroking his stomach.

A few hours later Yami woke up, breaking Melvin from his doze.

"Are you feeling better, Kitty?" Melvin murmured, nuzzling his neck.

"A bit," Yami replied, the faintest hint of a purr in his voice. "Did you fall asleep too?"

"A bit," Melvin smiled. "I can see why you like sleeping in nests; they're very cosy. Are you hungry at all, thirsty?"

"Just some water, and something plain please," Yami said drowsily. Melvin kissed his shoulder again and left the warm nest to fetch them.

Yami slept the next few days away while Melvin made sure he ate and drank regularly. One morning Melvin decided it was time.

"Kitty, it's bath time," he said, holding Yami securely.

Yami yowled in protest as Melvin carried him into the bathroom and ran the bath taps. "I don't want a bath!"

"You need one."

Yami hissed, tail fluffing up and ears going flat. His tail thrashed weakly, a sure sign he was getting better.

"Don't be like that," Melvin scolded him, testing the temperature of the water. "It's nice and warm. And we both know that you like the bath really."

"Do not! It's all wet!"

Melvin ignored that. "Now, do you want to take your panties off or shall I do it?"

"I don't suppose not having a bath is an option?" Yami sulked.

"Nope," Melvin replied, strong arms ensuring no escape.

Yami looked at his paw-hands. He scowled. "We have this problem all the time. Why do you even ask?"

Melvin shrugged. "To be polite. And, well, you know I like hearing you ask."

Yami sighed resignedly. "Melvin, will you please take my panties off so you can give me this damn bath."

Melvin kissed his cheek and expertly slipped them onto the floor. While Yami was distracted he lowered him into the bathwater, kneeling on the floor by the bath. Yami hissed as the water lapped against his skin and fur, sitting hunched. Mischievously Melvin scooped up some water and splashed it over Yami's head so his hair was soaked and flopping over his face.

Yami yowled again, pushing wet hair out of his eyes and scowling. Melvin couldn't help but laugh. Yami's ears went flat and he pouted.

"Can we get on with this already?"

Melvin, still chuckling, took off his shirt so he wouldn't get it wet and started scrubbing Yami, who thrashed despite knowing that he couldn't stop him. He lashed out once, claws digging into Melvin's arm. A moment later he realised what he had done and retracted the claws, looking guilty.

"Sorry, Melvin."

Melvin looked at the scratch and simply splashed more water over Yami's head. "It's okay. I expect scratches at bath time, Kitty, you know that. I also expect a little sweetness to make up for it later, as well."

Yami smiled slyly at him and submitted meekly to the cleaning. Soon his body was scrubbed and Melvin poured some shampoo into his hands.

"Tail, paws or hair first?"

"Tail."

Melvin lifted it out of the water and smilingly massaged the shampoo into it, making Yami purr despite himself. Smirking in anticipation, Melvin rubbed some lotion into the tip. Yami jerked and purred like a tumble dryer, closing his eyes. His tail, buoyed up by the water, swished happily. Melvin pushed it under the water to rinse off the shampoo.

"Paws please. And put the claws away, just to be safe."

Yami obeyed, smiling happily from the tail-tip action. Then Melvin carefully cleaned Yami's hair, being extremely careful of his sensitive Neko ears. Yami purred again as Melvin stroked behind them, tail swishing in the water.

"All done," Melvin announced. "See, it's never as bad as you think it is. So why all the noise and fuss, every single time?"

"Principle," Yami sniffed.

Melvin laughed at Yami's pride while sopping wet in the bath, hair and fur all over the place. He dried himself off and got Yami's special fluffy towel.

"Stand up, then," Melvin smiled.

Yami did so and Melvin wrapped him up, carrying him out of bath and sitting with his wet pet on the counter. He dried Yami off, who submitted to the indignity though he enjoyed his tail being fluff-dried. Yami sat in Melvin's lap as he carefully dried his hair and ears. Reaching into a drawer, Melvin pulled out a fresh pair of panties and helped Yami slip into them. Melvin briefly squeezed Yami's butt and carried him back to the bedroom.

When he was settled back in his nest, Yami started obsessively grooming himself, making sure his fur was properly arranged while Melvin watched with a big smile on his face.

_Such a pretty Kitty,_ he thought lazily.

A few days later, when Yami woke up he stretched extensively, pushing his arms out and his butt up in the air, tail waving slowly. Melvin laughed and lightly ran his hand over Yami's wiggling butt. Yami purred and clambered into Melvin's lap.

"How are you feeling?"

"All better," Yami beamed. "Can I have some milk now?"

Melvin laughed again and went out to the kitchen, eagerly followed by Yami. He lapped up his saucer of milk and padded into the living room to sit on the sofa. Melvin sat beside him and stroked his tail, which was seemingly back at full mobility. Yami purred and immediately sat to straddle Melvin's hips. Melvin raised an eyebrow.

"Something you'd like, Kitty?"

"Thank you for looking after me while I was sick," Yami said, paws batting at Melvin's hair.

"You're welcome, Kitty," Melvin replied, putting his arms around Yami's waist. "I don't like it when you're sick like that. You really scared me, you know. You refused milk."

"I did?" Yami said incredulously. "Wow. I must have been sicker than I thought."

"Well, seeing as you're better now…" Melvin said, kissing Yami's neck slowly.

Yami looked at him from under his eyelashes, smiled knowingly and licked Melvin's cheek. Melvin pulled him closer and tugged lightly on Yami's tail, loving the sound of Yami's purr. His tail swished happily in the air, making Melvin smile even more.

"I'm so glad you're better."

"Me too," Yami said, and kissed him firmly on the lips. Melvin chuckled and kissed him back, one hand catching his tail and squeezing the tip. Yami gave a little spasm and meowed, squirming on Melvin's lap, which just pleased Melvin all the more. Melvin was about to take Yami's panties off again when Yami suddenly pulled back.

"Did you say I could have my present when I was better?"

"Yes, I did…"

"Can I have it now?"

Melvin looked at him incredulously. "Really? Now?"

"Please?"

Melvin face-palmed. "It's in a bag by the door."

Yami leapt off him and made a happy noise when he discovered it. Melvin waited a moment and sure enough, Yami went bounding across his field of vision, chasing after a ball of purple wool.

Melvin watched as Yami gambolled around, tail going mad. When Yami showed no interest in him aside from when his feet were in the way, Melvin sighed.

"Glad you like it, Kitty," he said wearily.

Yami meowed and chased after the wool.


End file.
